Endless
by theartofwords12
Summary: Set at Robin and Barney's wedding. When Robin has some pre wedding jitters, her and Ted come to an interesting arrangement. Everything looks bright for Ted, Robin and Barney, but is someone about to rain on Ted's parade? Ted/Robin but starts Barney/Robin. Includes commentary from the future from the Dad and his kids!
1. The 40 Pact

**Endless: A Himym fanfic**

**Chapter 1: The 40 Pact**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How I met your mother **

'Ted, the bride wants to see you.'

My heart was pounding. There was just 2 hours left till Robin and Barney tied the knot. What, at this time, is so important that Lily, the Maid of honour, couldn't deal with?

With bated breath, I entered the room and saw her by the open window. She must be getting some fresh air, I assumed. Man, she looked beautiful.

'Wow, Robin, you look stunning!' 'Thanks. How's Barney holding up?'

'He's doing great.'

- Kids, Little did I know that just down the hall, Barney was actually having a major meltdown. -

I heard Robin mutter something under her breath. 'I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that?'

'Well, that makes one of us...' she repeated, louder.

'What's that supposed to mean?

'Ted, I'm not ready to go through with this wedding.'

My heart skipped a beat. So many questions rushed through my head. What does this mean? Is she in love with Barney, or not? Did this mean I still had a shot with her? Get those thoughts out of your head, Mosby. Your best friend is having a crisis and all you can do is think about yourself. Anyway, Robin only has platonic feelings for you.

'Earth to Ted, kinda going through a crisis here.'

'Of course. I'm shocked is all, you seemed so ready to go through with this!'

- And kids, then Robin did something I had seen her do only a small handful of times. Aunt Robin began to cry... -

'Go on then, comfort her. She's your best friend, she needs you,' a voice in my head urged. 'Go on then, Schmosby. I dare you. Barney was pissed just when you held her hand. How's he going to feel if he founds out you were hugging,' another, slightly ruder, voice in my head said.

- Look at the time. Into the kitchen for dinner, now. -

- But dad, we wanna know what happened. Did you hug Aunt Robin? -

- Fine, just a little more. But only if you admit that my stories are awesome -

- Ok, your stories aren't the lamest thing I've ever heard. Now will you please carry on -

Oh, what the hell, I thought. I'm leaving for Chicago tomorrow anyway, might as well hug it out. So I, only slightly awkwardly, wrapped my hands around your Aunt Robin, in an attempt to comfort her.

'Hey Robin,' I asked slightly tentatively, 'are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with Barney?'

She didn't respond immediately. 'I know I love Barney. But then again, I also loved Don and Kevin, and even you. But who am I walking down the aisle to, the womanising Barney Stinson. How do I know that he won't cheat on me, or hurt me? '

'Robin,' I said, 'you don't know that Barney won't cheat on you, or hurt you. But you also don't know whether you won't love spending the rest of your life with Barney? I know Barney can be a bit much, but he's never felt as strongly about anybody the same way he feels about you. And he's changed, for you. If you can change Barney Stinson, you Robin Scherbatsky are one lucky woman. '

Robin, despite everything, cracked a smile. 'I suppose I did get him to change, didn't I. Thank you Ted, you always know the right thing to say. Literally, I was close to pulling a Victoria, and clambering out this very window, but you've changed my mind.'

'Did your stunt involve running off with me into the sunset?'

'I might have thought about it.'

- And kids, next, Robin said the second strangest thing she's ever said, after calling a radiator a garbarator-

'Ted, you are the only constant in my life, and I have relied on you to get me through so many tough situations. If we hadn't been looking for different things, we might be married right now. But if I'm still single by 40, because I know there is a chance that my marriage with Barney won't last, then my wants might have changed .'

'Are you saying with I think you're saying?'

'I think I am.'

'Then my answer is YES! I will reinstate the 40 pact and be your backup husband.'

-WHAT? I can't believe you dad... -

-Don't judge me, I was lonely. Anyway, back to the story...-

My heart was racing. I knew it was selfish of Robin to ask, and selfish of me to say yes, but damn if I was going to sacrifice my happiness for the sake of others again. If Robin was the one, then it wouldn't work out with Barney, and better late than never, as they say. But as soon as all the excitement was over, I remembered that Robin was marrying Barney. It wasn't right to root for the end of my best friends marriage, just so one might marry me, because of some stupid pact. And just I was about the break off the pact, I had an idea...

'But only on one condition.'

'Name it Schmosby.'

'You try as hard as you can to make things work with Barney because if you divorce him, it will break his heart, and I couldn't bare the thought of that.

'Come on Ted, I'm not yet married and you're already talking about divorce.'

Robin grabbed a bottle of vodka from her make-up table. 'Let's celebrate!'

'How about you stay off the drink, eh, you're about to get married.'

'Lighten up Mosby, I'm getting married! I'm starting to resent this pact already...'

-Alright. Now it's time for dinner. Oh and one more thing, it's pretty important. Your Aunt Lily, who is really good at keeping secrets, had heard the whole thing from behind the door...-

THE END OF CHAPTER 1

Please Read and Review ?


	2. The Discovery

Endless

Chapter 2: The Bet

1 hr till the weddng

As I approached Barney's dressing room, I heard sounds of commotion. I ran the last few meters and burst into the room to a rather disturbing sight. Barney had the window open and was attempting to climb out, claiming he had a better tie at home. Meanwhile, Marshall had grabbed his head and arms and was attempting to pull Barney back inside.

'Good work Marsh, you have got this covered!'

Then I quickly slipped out the room, I'd had enough panic for today. I was walking back to my dungeon of a room to get the doves in time to release them for the wedding when I bumped into Lily.

'Sorry, oh its you.' I said.

'And just because its me, you aren't sorry?' she snapped.

'Oh Ted, I didn't mean to snap, I've just had a really stressful day. First Barney tried to escape, and then there was a broken step on the staircase to fix, and to top it off, I found out Robin and Ted had the 40 pact back on.' she gushed.

'I'm sorry, what ?'

Lily put her hand over her mouth 'Oops.'

'Lily, I can't believe you were eavesdropping.'

'Well, I can't believe you would make an arrangement to get married to Robin on the day she's getting married!'

'Lily, do you honestly think Robin and Barney are going to last?'

'No, of course not, but you need to give them a chance to find that out for themselves, and you never know, they might surprise us. But that can't happen if you're making arrangements with Robin to get married. '

'And kids, then something happened, which made me regret ever making the pact with Robin in the first place. You see, Marshall had convinced Barney to come back inside, and he was walking down the corridor, when he saw me and Lily talking. He heard Robin's name so he decided to listen in...-

'Well,' Barney stormed out from behind an abnormally tall pot plant, 'well, It's nice to know that my best man and best friend and the maid of honour don't think that my, their best friend's ,marriage is't going to last. Thank you guys for supporting me, after all the years I have supported you.'

'Well actually, you warned me 583.5 times not to marry Stella.'

-How can there be .5?'-

-Oh , well, he was halfway to warning me when he found out Stella had ditched me at the altar-

'OK, maybe that's true, but did I ever say that you two wouldnt last?'

'Actually, no.'

'Exactly. Let me tell you something, Robin is the most awsome person i've ever known, and I know me! So you two can doubt behind my back all you want, but me and Robin are gonna be together forever. Never mind your stupid pact.'

By the end of Barney's outburst, one thing was clear. He might've said he didn't care about the 40 pact, but I could see the hurt of my betrayal in his eyes.

I was just about to run off and find Robin when I heard footsteps approaching. It was her.

'Robin, we need to...'

And then I stopped, because Robin wasn't listening, she was talking to Barney.

'Barney, we need to call off the wedding!'

END OF CHAPTER 2

Don't forget to read and review

PS: Sorry for the short update


	3. A Surprise Encounter

**I'm back! And now that HIMYM has ended, I can truly get on with this story, so sorry for the long wait, but expect some quick fire updates in the near future. **

**BTW: Thanks for all the positive reviews, and don't forget to read and review!**

**Endless: A HIMYM fanfic **

**Chapter 3: A surprise encounter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How I Met Your Mother**

'I'm sorry Barney, I just can't go through with this, until you can prove to me you can be loyal to me, and before you go blaming Ted, he's the one who talked me back into this wedding.'

'No, Robin, I understand. You think that I'm the untrustworthy one, when you're the one planning to get married to Ted on his wedding day!'

'How do you know about that?'

'Lily told me.'

'Well, how about this, the 40 pact is off!'

Everyone gasped in sync, in what was almost a comical moment. Almost...

'Hey!' I yelled, and after all, it would hardly add to my rep if women know I was divorced twice before I was married.

'I'm sorry Ted, but while I can't go through with this wedding, I also can't keep stringing you along. I also know the only reason you agreed was because you're feeling lonely, but when you find the right girl all of that will change.'

Gears were turning in my head? Had I really only agreed because I was lonely, or did I truly think Robin was the one? And of course, if I realized I did love her, did she love me back, or were her feeling just as confused as mine.

Clearly, the suspense wasn't gnawing away at just me, as your Aunt Lily looked ready to burst. Finally, she couldn't contain herself, for she demanded, 'so is this marriage happening or not?'

That was certainly a very good question, but unfortunately for the bride and groom, it had come a little late. Were they ready to enter this marriage

'No!'

'Yes!'

These were the responses from both parties, but before any more words could be said, a bear holding a ring came round the corner, and all hell broke loose...

In a wave of screams and running, Ted, Lily and Barney managed to escape. Marshall managed to scream like a little girl, and Robin managed to fight a bear.

With her dress in tatters, I knew Robin had a ready-made excuse to end, or at least delay the wedding, but did she want to. Due to the ring bear incident, nobody else had managed to make out who said 'no' and who said 'yes', but you kids know that if I'm good at one thing, it's solving mysteries

- Sorry to interrupt dad, but I thought this story was supposed to be accurate -

- It has –

- But you said you're good at solving mysteries –

- I am –

- When we went out yesterday, you spent half an hour trying to work out who took your scarf, before you realized you're wearing it –

- Point noted. Let us continue –

So as I was saying, through the commotion, I was sure I heard Robin say 'yes'. Now, she wanted to go through with the wedding? And Barney didn't? I needed to talk to her, so I bounded up the stairs towards her suite, and sure enough, there she was, crying her eyes out, makeup smudged.

'Go away Ted. I want to be alone.'

'We need to talk'

'What about? I'm not ready, we can't get married yet, the end.'

'Then when lily asked you, why did you say yes?'

I don't know, I was looking at Barney, and he had never looked so loyal, and I could tell he loved me, and I really did want to marry him, at that moment at least, but then that ridiculous ring bear of his came up the corridor and he was gone. And now who sought me out in my moment of need, was it Barney. No, it was you Ted, why did it have to be you?

And, finally, for that moment, my feeling weren't confused any more. I loved your Aunt Robin.

- Sure Dad, that nice and all, but I want to know more about this bear, how did it come to be wandering around the corridor –

- Well, that's a different story, and now's not the time to tell it. Now get into the kitchen, cause your dinner is getting cold –

- But dad? –

- No, buts, this is THE END for today –

**So next chapter will be double long, as I will include a short story. It is related to the fanfic, hopefully a funny read, and a good test for my writing, so I would appreciate it if you read it and told me what you think, and don't worry, there will also be a normal update!**


End file.
